The Ireath
by Metoochocolate
Summary: Aragorn, Faramir, their kids and Legolas have met for a gathering. Just when all seems well, two people are kidnapped and Saurons rise seems immenent. Just when all hope seems lost, Leana must make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Iearth

The Ireath were created as powerful beings, stronger even than the first born. 9 protectors, two for each race and one to rule all, the Ioeth. Eafth the strongest and wisest, over saw all Iearthi. And it saddened her heart to watch helpless as the Ireathi were mudered, leaving her alone with no friends, now honor bound to protect all races.

She remembered that day when she had received the news. At first Eafth could not believe it. _8 Ireathi killed at once not possible. Each Ireah was gifted with one power unrivaled by any other except for the Ioeth. Paired with another it made the Iearthi unstoppable. Perhaps a joke? _Eafth thought. However when her attempts to contact her sisters were in vain, Eafth had to admit to herself that she was the last Iearthi. Eafth spent years of her immortal life searching for the identity of the murderer, to her horror, the culprit was none other than Sauron himself. Eafth gifted with powers of healing, transformation, magic and weapon skills would normally have avenged her sisters without thought. However Sauron had a tight hold on middle-earth and his influence was so strong. The power he drew from the mortals fear, Eafth shuddered to think about it.

Eafth was never the kind to give up. She waited for many years, watched, and occasionally aided, the fellowship as they ventured out attempting to end Sauron's reign once and for all. She watched as Frodo stood by the fires of mount doom, urging him to drop the ring in the fire. Watched as the eye of Sauron disappeared, for what she hoped was for good.

* * *

><p>So, I know you don't see any noticeable characters, just wait ;) Aragorn, Faramir, Lego as and family will be in soon I promise, this is just to get you up to date on Eafth :D<p>

Please read the rest and give it a chance, it gets much better after the second chapter or so


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings sob. At least I own the Ireathi! :)

_Thanks to lindahoyland for letting me use her character Elestelle. However I decided to use my own character, Elewyn as I felt that Elestelle has her own unique background. All flash backs are in 3rd person. Oh yes, I worked hard on this chapter so please r&r_

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary-thingy: <strong>

_Mellon-nin: friend in elvish_

_Ada: daddy/dad in elvish_

_Ireath: the species of protectors (Singular)_

_Ireathi: the species of protectors (plural)_

_Ioeth: title given to the high queen of the Ireathi_

_Eafth: name of the Ioeth of the Ireathi_

_Elewyn: Faramir and Eowyn's child _

_Eldarion: Aragorn and Arwen's child_

_Arda: the elvish word for middle-earth (I think 0_0)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Visitor<strong>

**Legolas' POV**

"Ada, did that really happen?"

Eldarion blubbers excitedly once Aragorn finishes his tale. I smile sadly as Aragorn explained that yes, it was true and nay, he did not make it up, to the intrigued Eldarion and Elewyn. I think back to when I was but 50 and my father had shown me a visual account of what happened to Eafth. I can still remember her crestfallen face and her heart piercing shriek as she collapsed to the floor in grief. The way she searched for years, looking for her lost sisters, ones who could never be found.

"Uncle Legolas! Uncle Legolas!"

I am brought out of my reverie by a small eager hand waving in front of my face.

"Uncle Legolas, Elewyn wants to know if the Iearth were pretty?"

Eldarion looks proud to be able to help Elewyn, no matter how small a deed. I smile at the two 7-year-olds.

"Yes they were," I say in a soft voice "Amazingly so, it was the kind of beauty that ensnared many men."

"Then I am not letting my husband near any Iearth, regardless of whether she is all mighty and powerful or not."

Faramir blushes at his wife's outspokenness. But he smiles and says, "My love, there is no more beautiful woman on Arda then you! No offense my lady," turning quickly to Arwen, who is sitting on a stone bench caressing the leaves of a tree, not paying much attention.

"No offense taken Faramir, it is natural, is it not, for a husband to think that way of his wife."

"However you forget," I interject "that the Iearth, Eafth in particular, inspired love and admiration even in women and those who were wed."

"You mean like _nana_?" Eldarion asks, his grey orbs shining, "She is like that right? My _nana_ is special!" So saying, Eldarion leaps up running towards Arwen.

Aragorn smiles inwardly but puts on a slightly sterner face.

"Now my children," he says as he stands up, "It is now time for you to finish go back to your work while your Ada and Naneth get back to work."

I can hear the groans from the children. They have enjoyed the story time, I know, and will be eager for more when their lessons finish. I also detect a small sigh from Faramir. I do believe he enjoys these sessions as much as his daughter, Elewyn. I smile to myself. I am happy for my friend. He has a family and a loyal steward, how could he ever want more? As our small party disbands Aragorn pulls me aside, Faramir with him.

"If you would not mind Legolas, I would like you to come with me to see how our visitor is, we might as well relieve Adrea of her duty." For Aragorn had been very insistent that someone should remain her lest she should wake.

"Of course Estel," I say using Aragorn's childhood name, "I assume Faramir is coming with us?"

"He is indeed, I fear he knows the healers assistants better than I do, and me may need them."

I nod, grimly remembering what happened not two days ago.

_Flash back_

_A cry of alarm issues from the guards at the gate. Quickly, Aragorn and Legolas speed towards it, followed by the prince of Ithilien not a few steps behind. They reach the gate with their swords drawn, expecting to see someone attacking Minas Tirith. Instead they are greeted by a shocking sight. An elleth by the looks of it is riding hard to Minas Tirith. The guards, already over the initial shock of seeing someone charging on horse back toward the city, have lined up ready to stop her. She skids to a halt before the guards and says_ i_n a slow halting voice, "Message...from Rivendell" and leans heavily on her mount. _

_Aragorn steps past the guards ignoring their cries of "Beware Sir!" or "That's a witch, I know it!" _

_He steps forward and says, "I am the king Elessar. Come enjoy our hospitality, for you are obviously tired and worn." _

_So saying, Aragorn takes the reign of her horse and pulls it forward. _

_"My Lord!" she protests in a husky voice "I have to tell you...urgent. Family...danger." _

_Aragorn stop in his tracks. He is in such a shock that he does not even notice when the messenger closes her eyes and falls sideways off her mount. Legolas and Faramir both lunge toward the elleth, not wanting her to hit the ground. Legolas reaches her first and carefully swings her into his arms. Faramir, seeing that she is alright, moves to get her horse, taking up the rein in one hand. He takes hold of the king's hand in the other and pulls him gently back to the top level of Minas Tirith. _

_Once they reach the top level Faramir hands the reins of the horse to a passing guard and instructs him to place it in the royal stables. Then he gives the king a quick reassuring hug, unconcern of the prying eyes staring at the rulers and the two elves. _

_"Aragorn, they will be alright, trust me. If you want to know the full story you need to help the poor elleth." _

_Aragorn nods mutely and follows Legolas, who is already inside the castle doorway and waiting patiently with the unconscious maiden in his arms. _

_"I assume you do not want her taken to the healing ward?"_

_"You assume right Mellon-inn. Bring her to my chambers. Arwen may be able to recognize her."_

_In his private chambers Aragorn works on restoring the drained elleth back to her former health. Arwen has known nothing of the elf and that she might be a recent addition to Imladris. Sighing, Aragorn sits back. Healing drains him, but the elleth would make a full recovery within two days. This surprises him, her regenerative powers are very strong, even for an elf. Gently picking up the elleth in his arms, he carries her to a guest chamber not very far from his own. Aragorn them sets out to find Legolas and Faramir to discuss what happened._

_End Flashback_

We reach the guest chambers with Aragorn in the lead. He knocks softly before pushing the door open. I know he cannot but feel a pang of dread every time he enters this room. He wants the elleth to wake for her sake but dreads what news she might bring.

"How is she?" asks Aragorn.

"I believe she is waking my lord," Adrea says with an elaborate bow, "I was just about to summon a maid to call you."

"Well now I'm here I suppose we better-" Aragorn is cut of by a soft moan from the elleth.

We all turn and see her eyelids fluttering. Faramir quickly prepares some Athelas leaves in preparation for the worst.

"You are safe now Mellon-nin, come back to us." Aragorn whispers in Elvish.

Slowly she opens her eyes, piercing silver eyes.

* * *

><p><em>There yah go, hope you like it :D as I said earlier took me a while to get this chapter satisfactory seeing as I had so much modern dance and homework :( oh well, guys please review! I'd love comments and maybe suggestions? Also please tell me, do you prefer more short chapters or less long chapters. Kk, so hope you guys like this chapter! Took me blood and tears and sweat to write it (just kidding, though I was so engrossed proof reading my work I tripped and injured myself :P just goes ta show how klutzy I am) and finally, to those who Read and Reviewed thank you for you support!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Jewels of the House**

_This is from the messengers point of view, hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I had vicious beat-around-the-bush syndrome and writers block and had to restart the story :P hope you guys like this, and can I ask you all a favour? Please review, pleeeeease? Ok, ok, starting the story :D (oh yah, I have modified my first two chapters, thanks to all the readers who pointed out my errors) _

**Disclaimer: **Sigh, I don't need to say this but, I DON'T OWN LOTR, happy? :(

* * *

><p><strong>The messengers POV<strong>

_Where am I? Whats happening? Aah! _The memories come flooding back to me all at once, _I remember now! Saurons rise, my vision, I have to warn them! _I bolt upright and am pushed down by two pairs of firm hands. "Peace elleth, no one can harm you here," the blonde - Legolas - is speaking to me, but I can make neither head nor tail of what he is saying, I mean _elleth_? Come on how hard can it be to recognize me, then I remember, _of course, I am an elf now_. I am so absorbed in my thoughts I do not notice that Legolas has asked my name, "Leana" I say the first name that comes to my mind

"Leana daughter of ...?"

"Leana daughter of Leala, resident of Rivendell"

"I see, well Leana daughter of Leala, my name is Aragorn, you are in Minas Tirith, how do you feel?"

Ah, the king healer, I can see his healer instincts coming through, I give a brief description but there is nothing much to say, I am merely exhausted, instead of waiting for his second question, I decide to interrupt "I'm sorry my..my lords," I try to sound meek and apologetic something I have never been good at "but, I must pass the message from Lord Elrond to you now...if I may?" I tack the last part on to try and sound more respectful.

"Of course you may, Leana" Aragorn's eyes are unsuspecting and look to be genuinely curious as to what I have to say, that man, Faramir however seems to be suspicious at why question come order, luckily he does not broach the subject. I take a deep breath and continue

"My lords Lord Elrond told me to deliver this message to you as soon as possible, he says it is most important-"

"And that message is?" Legolas interrupts me irritably, I fully intend on retorting before remembering I am now a humble messenger

"Yes sorry, the message is "Two days after Leana arrives, something will be stolen, something of value, jewels to the two houses, keys to the gates evil, the final ingredient in a potion. If they are not found by the next full moon, then all will be lost, and the eye, will be here, once more""

"Leana, did Lord Elrond say anymore?" Faramir asks kindly "For, although you surely do not know this, nothing of value has been stolen, in fact there has been no report of theft for the last few weeks." the steward of Gondor looks rather proud of this achievement

"But my lords-" I am about to protest when the door crashes open and two men burst into the room, by now my temper has been arisen, I turn around fully intending on giving a tongue lashing to the intruders, messenger or no when a voice beats me to it. "What in the name of Valar!" the menace in Legolas' voice makes even me flinch but the older of the two says, "I am so sorry my lords but the children they are missing!"

"What? When? How!" Faramir and Aragorn are instantly at attention, bombarding the two poor men with questions

"I no..no not my lord, we assumed Eldarion and Elestelle were simply playing games, it took us half an hour to realise they were gone and another half to confirm it!" says the other man, whom I guess to be one of the children's tutors "Please have mercy!" Aragorn sighs and dismisses the two men, quickly he turns around to have a short decision. From what little of the conversation I can hear I gather that he and Legolas are going to search for the children while Faramir will stay at Minas Tirith to keep Gondor in order. Obviously Faramir is not happy about leaving the fate of his daughter to others, but, Aragorn has saved her life before, I am sure Faramir will trust him with Elestelle.

Faramir then turns and explains to me briefly that they will be leaving to search, and that whenever I feel up to it I am free to leave. This is my last chance. Quickly I sum up my courage and say "Please my lords, I would like to come with you, I feel I need to!" to make my act more convincing I shoot a desperate gaze at Aragorn, I know he will probably let me go. To my shock it is Legolas who responds "Estel, let her, she is after all skilled with her weapons and after all, one more elf will be to our advantage"

"Fine, but we leave in one hour, if you are ready to leave by then join us, if not my offer still stands, we will make sure you get back safely to Rivendell..."

"Thank you my lords" On the outside I appear to be impassive and determined, on the inside however I am jubilant.

* * *

><p><em>So sorry it so short, don't kill me :( I couldnt think of what more to write, thought I'd give you guys a bit of chapter. In fact, I'll post another one right away. So any suggestions? Please review! And thank you to all those who reviewed, and guys, please isn't be too harsh, my first fanfic ever... :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this chapter is dedicated to Velvet Nights and Satin Skies, I just want to say thank you so much :) I changed the story to past tense because I found it fit. And from now on stories will now be at least 2000 words long :) Btw, Eldarion's POV is just a filler and is the slightly less exciting part of the story so some of you may want to skip it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings (or do I?)

* * *

><p><strong>Eladrion's POV<strong>

I still remember that day. I was eight and so excited, do you know why? Of course not, I will tell you. Elly and I managed to escape our tutors. Of course, we always do that so it isn't the exciting part. The exciting part is that yesterday Ada showed me some secret passages out of the city and that day I was going to use it with Elly for the first time!

"Where are we going?" asked Elly. She sounded a bit nervous but at the same time kinda excited. I told Elly that we would be going to a pond where my Ada took me last time, it was outside the big white city though, so we had to be quiet as we walked through the passages.

Once we were outside Elly and I ran as fast as we could toward the forest, inside the forest there was a pond, our adas always brought us there. Elly and I would go there a swim a bit. What we didn't know was that there were bad men following us. We had only just reached the nice pond when bad men jumped on Elly and me. I started struggling

when they tried to tie and gag me. I kicked the man holding me in-between the legs and then I ran to help Elly. But there was a third man and he used his knife to cut my leg so I couldn't run away, he picked me up and was about to put me in the caravan thing when Elly started screaming, apparently the bad man had cut her. I was dropped on the ground, but before I could move the man whacked me on the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>

It was high noon when we were finally assembled at the gates, Leana, Estel and myself were charged with rescuing Eldarion and Elewyn. Faramir was to stay behind to rule Minas Tirith and take care of the women. Typically he protested, I smiled to myself, Aragorn had spent half an hour explaining over and over again why he would be a better person to go than Faramir and "Yes, Mellon-nin I know you are worried but who will rule and take care of the women?". And once we were done with the royal family we were once again hindered by the guards. Finally Leana served a good purpose. After 10 minutes of heated arguing that Aragorn was clearly losing, she turned to me and asked too softly for mortals to hear, "How much do these mortals know?"

"Some of these mortals know more about us than others but they aren't that well informed" I said mirroring her hushed tone.

"Well then," replied Leana raising her voice,"Do you know who I am?" When the guards shook their heads warily she smiled slyly and continued, "Well then, I am Leana from Rivendell, do you know who my father is? Of course not, he was-and still is-one of the greatest spell casters ever to live."

"Pardon me, milady but I thought-"

"You thought that elves can't cast spells, most can't but some can, do you want me to try it out?" noting the terrified looks of the royal guard Leana continued, "No? Good, you made a wise choice, now let us through!"

"But it is our sworn duty to prote-"

Leana drew a knife and threw it on the ground and began chanting in Quenya. The gaurds looked horrified and unsure of what she was going to do, quickly I picked up on what she was doing. "If you do not let us leave, you will all turn into toads, how will you protect the king then?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"But-" One of the guards began again, oh valar, their loyalty at a time like this was very annoying.

"It's ok, Amin, just let us go, I will be safe."

Sighing in defeat the guard stepped back and allowed us to proceed, I picked up Leana's knife and gave it back to the now beaming elf.

Once outside Minas Tirith Aragorn turned to the two of us with a stern look on his face, "You know, I don't approve of you terrorising my guard like that."

Leana's grin grew even wider, which I did not think possible, and she burst out laughing, "B-But we managed to get...get them-them out of the-the w-way right? Silly mortals!" she managed to choke out.

Although I made no sign of it, I myself was pretty amused at the mortals gullibility and their high opinion of the first born. As it was, all I did was snort and start running, for we had decided that horses were too noisy. The other two soon got the message and followed. I was about to run into the forest but Aragorn said "This way, the children would often play here." And so I veered to a ninety degree angle and pounded toward the hidden glade, what I saw made me freeze in my tracks.

Blood, bright crimson blood was spattered across the grass in the glade. "No," said Leana, "No, there's s-so much!"

"Aye," replied Aragorn, "it is with a heavy heart that I say this but, but the blood is both elven and mortal meaning-"

"Eldarion and Elestelle, they were here and they may be dead."

Aragorn fell to his knees and screamed, the scream of a distraught man who knew not what to do. Legolas covered his ears at such a scream but Leana had more self-control, she stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

Gaining control over himself, Aragorn started to inspect the glade, saying, "No, I refuse to believe, it they cant be" He hoped that he would find some leads as to the children's whereabouts. I started circling on the opposite end hoping to search faster. Leana, instead of helping simply sat on the ground and closed her eyes.

I was enraged at her behaviour, what was she doing slacking of at a moment like this. Hadn't she just shown sympathy and support, and now she didn't care. I stopped searching and advanced upon her, determined to get my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

As I closed my eyes I probed my mind outward, where were the two keys? Where? In the back of my conscious mind I registered Legolas slowly advancing toward me. _Hurry, hurry._ I urged myself, throwing my consciousness forward with reckless disregard, just as I was about to draw it in I sensed them. Abruptly I stood up, shocking poor Legolas who was most likely about to slap me. I smiled to myself, children of Eru, all hilarious.

"You speak as if you are not one of them." said Legolas, shoot I hadn't realized I had said the last part out loud.

"Well," I retorted, "I was merely viewing things from a third person view! Anyway, don't argue with me, I know where they are."

"What how, all you did was sit there!" came Legola's and Aragorn's shocked and enraged voices.

"I spoke with the trees, north-east but they are traveling fast, we must make haste."

Silently praying that if Legolas did think to confirm my story with the trees, they would lie for me. I loped off in the direction I knew the two _keys _had been taken. As we journeyed deeper into the forest it became evident that a caravan had forced it's way bodily through the forest, the grass underneath our feet had been flattened by wheels and many trees were missing leaves or even branches.

I heard Legolas hissing to himself at the sight of so much destruction. As we ran past tree after tree the destruction got so bad i could not help but utter "huī fù" several times under my breath to heal the trees. Thankfully neither Aragorn nor Legolas noticed a thing.

The hours blurred past as we ran, occasionally adjusting our course according to my directions. I realized how reminiscent this was of the legendary hunt for Merry and Pippin. There were three 'hunters' searching for two captives, both sets of captives all child sized. Finally, though it seemed like no time at all, it was evening.

I stopped abruptly ending. Aragorn skidding into me, while Legolas, saved by his elvish reflexes simply skidded to a halt beside me. Both running companions shot me questioning looks. I pointed at the setting sun, apparently this did nothing to answer their questions, the idiots!

"Time to stop." I said simply

"What?" Said Legolas, "The sun has not yet set, surely you cannot be tired yet? Or perhaps you are weak, or not an elf as you claim to be?"

Bristling with rage at the barely concealed insult I jammed my hair behind my ears and said, "There pointed ears! I may not be tired but what about Aragorn? Your Estel? Have you no concern? You-"

"LEANA!" yelled Aragorn intervening before I could speak the dire threats and insults I long to throw at him, "I appreciate your concern but I am not tired yet."

"Oh yes you are," at the angry glares shot my way I elaborated, "you are just motivated by the thought of your son, you are depleting reserves, reserves you may need."

Aragorn teetered on the brink of agreeing, he knew I was right, but as soon as he thought thought of his darling baby boy... "No we must go on."

"Oh begging your pardon o'mighty Elessar, may I remind you that once the sun is down all sorts of foul creatures will be roaming the night, both from land and air!" I almost screamed at him by patience wearing very thin, I was not used to being disobeyed.

This seemed to finally convince Aragorn he nodded and asked, "So where do you intend for us to camp?"

I had to admire his patience, even with me yelling and insulting him he was still willing to be civil. Simultaneously Legolas and I pointed to a _conveniently_ large tree. Aragorn sighed, I could tell he was not looking forward to spending the night in a possibly damp and mosquito infested tree.

Ignoring my sullen company I swung up on the branches and was soon at the part where the main trunk split, forming a roundish platform. "Zhâng dà" I whispered to the tree and it expanded slightly allowing three of us to fit comfortably. I pulled out a thin netting out of my bag and started to drape it around the platform we were sleeping on.

By the time the other two had made their comparatively slower ascent to the platform I had already unrolled my bedroll and had propped myself up on my elbow watching them expectantly.

"Leana, did you feel the tree growing? As we were climbing up we felt a definite increase in size."

I felt my cheeks flush as Aragorn nodded in agreement, _oops, I guess I was a bit too obvious. _I shook my head, another lie.

"Anyway," continued Legolas, "what's all this netting for it won't save us from wargs or orcs, not that they'd be able to get up here."

"My dear Legolas," I said very sarcastically, "this is to protect us from the pesky things we call Mosquitos."

"But their just nuisances they don't do any harm, it's not worth the trou-"

"**Don't do any harm**? If you receive a bite from an infected mosquito you could be dead within a week. And I doubt any of us have the right antidotes, **and **even if we did it would slow us down **and**-"

"Ok, ok, let's just get round to dinner?" Aragorn said, cutting me off.

Without waiting for a response from either of us (yes, we were still glaring at each other) Aragorn pulled out his bedroll and cold rations. What he said did make sense, but my pride demanded... To Mordor with my pride, my stomach ruled all.

I sat down on my bedroll at began nibbling at my cold rations, _note to self: if you camp on a tree you can't have a fire. _Of course, I could make it taste better, but they would notice but if I... I discarded the notion as quickly as it popped into my head, I had become soft and pampered.

Once I was finished with my meal I slid into the bedroll, announcing that I would take third watch. Slowly I drifted into the blissful realms of sleep.

* * *

><p>If any of you guys can guess what the language she spoke is, the next chapter is dedicated to you. *suddenly has a vision of thirty people getting the right answer* <em>gulp, <em>maybe that suddenly isn't a good idea. Nah just joking, good luck in your language guessing. Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you think and maybe some advice, my brother says it's "terrible" but hopefully you guys don't think so :)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is devoted to Duilin and my dearest brother, Lucas. Oh yes, if Leana seems a bit modern and too light hearted well... I can't tell you yet, let's just say it's deliberate.

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

Once the sun had risen, I pushed myself out of the crevice in the tree where I had taken my watch. "Ai! Alas! You men," I yelled at the top of my voice, "you slept with such vigour, you heard not my warnings and the sound of the other being taken!"

At my voice, Aragorn bolted up right looking wildly around for Legolas, who, of course, was still on his bedroll. "Very funny Leana." came Legolas' annoyed and slightly sarcastic voice.

I grinned at Legolas' annoyed expressions and Aragorn's slightly disgruntled one. "At least," I said teasingly, "I woke the slumbering king and prince from their beauty sleep."

"I do not need, not do I have beauty sleep!" came Aragon's heated reply as I rolled up my bedroll and stored it in my pack. Legolas, very noticeably, did not reply. I seriously considered teasing him, but I decided his sanity would be instrumental in this quest so I kept my mouth shut, though I could not resist shooting him a cheeky look.

Once we were all down the tree, the _edan _taking an unbearably slow time to descend the tree, laden down with his pack. Having already taken the time to search for our path I simply pointed ahead and started jogging, tightening my quiver to ensure it did not fall off.

As we ran I reviewed the plan, _let's see, _I thought to myself, _we run and find the keys-I mean kids. Then we rescue them and we do that by... _Ok, so reviewing the plan did nothing to keep me occupied as we essentially had none. My efforts to distract myself from the monotonous action of running was terminated when Legolas cleared his throat significantly, "L-Leana?"

"Yes Legolas?"

"You umm... Sleep with your eyes closed." This time it was Aragorn who spoke, it was obvious to me they had discussed this beforehand and had planned out what to say. As Aragorn said those words I cursed in my head I had forgotten that elves sleep with their eyes open. Making up something quickly I said calmly, "I was tired I suppose."

"You said you were fine!" Said Legolas slowing down slightly.

"Not much different from you _my lord_!" I said snarling the last two words.

At this Legolas had to concede and there was nothing more to say. After a few more minutes he sped up again to catch up with me and Aragorn. We ran, and ran, and ran, and ran. At some point I found myself thinking, _oh Eru, how do they move so fast and far while we are left panting in the dust? _

I soon got my very unwanted answer when I saw horse tracks in the ground. _We would have to run faster, _I mused silently, _but these woods are swarming with creatures I rather not meet, and it would not do to pass out from exhaustion._

Unknowingly I had overtaken my friends by many meters, strange I had not realized I had sped up. Sighing in fatigue, I slowed down slightly and waited for my companions.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn' POV<strong>

As we ran a multitude of thoughts rushed through my mind, flitting in and out of my confused brain like a butterfly net with holes. However one thought stuck, Leana seemed wrong. She was unlike many other elves I had encountered, she was more care free and the way she spoke was...different. As we hurried on searching for mine and Faramir's lost children I realised that Leana had become distracted in her thoughts for she no longer looked behind to see if we were following.

I stopped abruptly shooting my hand out to grab Legolas' arm, nearly toppling froward as he came to a halt so suddenly. "What Estel?" he whispered to me in common, not bothering to change language as Lela would surely be able to understand, "Are you alright?" instinctively he put a hand to my forehead. Oh the silly elf, always worried about me.

"Has it occurred to you, that Leana seems a little odd?" I asked completely ignoring his last question.

"Yes, many times over. She speaks as if she is from another land and she acts as if she is _edan, _though her ears are clearly of elven descent."

"There's the way she sleeps to," I added, "she does not seem to be truly exhausted, rather she sleeps with her eyes closed as a habit. But as you have said she is clearly elven."

"Well Estel, my only conclusion is that she has spent much time among mortals, this mystery is not for solving." When I tried to protest Legolas continued in a firmer tone, "Look Estel, I am curious too, but she is our guid and it would not do to offend her, put of all of us she has the best tracking skills. However, I do not believe she is a servant of the once-overlord Sauron."

I would have protested some more but I noticed that Leana had slowed her pace significantly, obviously waiting for us to catch up. As both Legolas and I sped up I enquirer of Leana the reason for her to slow down. She shrugged and said simply that she was waiting for us, then she gave us some bad news, "Umm... I don't know how to say this..."

"Then just say it, do not mince your words." Came Legolas' icy retort. If Leana was shocked by the attitude she did not comment.

"They travel on horseback, from what have seen they have several horses all of respectable size, they may also have a caravan. This means they-"

"Move much faster then us." Even as I said the words I felt my heart sink, how were we to catch up to my two darlings now? But I could not abandon hope, "Is there good news?" I asked hopefully, silently praying to the valar that both children were alright,

"Yes actually."

"What?" I almost yelled at Leana, so desperate for answers I lunged forward and grabbed Leana, when she froze shocked I started shaking her. "Tell me!" I yelled at her.

After a few more moments of shocked silence she responded with an snappy, "Don't blow your crown, look the good news as I was saying earlier before you interrupted me yo-"

"Just get on with it, I'm sorry." I barely refrained from yelling again.

"Fine, we're catching up as Legolas has undoubtedly noticed by now, it should be only a few more hours before we catch up. The issue is whether we rest now and wait till nightfall and risk losing them or we attack now."

"I propose," said Legolas before I could say the obvious answer, "that we send a scout to check how many men they have and how well they are defended."

"I'll go!" Leana said eagerly, almost too much so.

"No, Legolas will go." I said in my most commanding tone of voice, when Leana protested I continued, knowing how much my next words would hurt her, "Leana with Legolas we have a garuntees that he will return with reliable information."

"Haven't I-"

"Yes, but there are some things strange about you and I am not sure if trusting you now would be our wisest decision. Also Legolas has very keen eyes, even for an elf, his stealth is also unrivalled, he will go."

Leana looked hurt and angry and also a little...desperate? But she conceded and hopped into the nearest tree, settled herself there and said in clipped tones, "I shall await your return then, Prince Legolas."

Legolas looked like he was about to say something but I ushered him off. In truth I was worried that Leana would attack me if I stayed in the same tree as her so I climbed into an opposite one and made myself comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>

At the sign from Estel I threw myself into the trees running as fast as I dared without losing sight of the tracks that Leana had found or making too much noise. These tracks were a comfort to me, previously we had simply followed Leana who had not followed the tracks but rather led us the shorter way as she claimed she could see them and where they were going.

At first I believed her, but, strain my eyes as I might I could not find them. By then we had long since lost the tracks and I knew our only hope was Leana. Judging by how every morning she took off like an arrow released from a bow, she knew where she was going.

These tracks proved, at the very least, regardless of whether Leana had been lying or not, we were on the right trail.

Just as my finished my thoughts I froze. Ahead of me, I could detect the rustling of leaves and the course voices of men. As one man yelled louder than the rest I heard a whimper. Eldarion! I swung myself into the trees, running from branch to branch till I was right above them. What I saw made my heart sink.

There were 30 men, each armed with crudely made weapons. They were also all mounted. Majority of them were circled around the caravan where I was sure Eldarion and Elewyn lay, trussed and bound. The other few men acted as rear guards or scouts.

With this vital piece of information I hurried my way back to where I had last seen Leana and Estel. What I saw almost caused me to burst out laughing. Leana and Estel were glaring daggers at each other, obviously heated from some recent row. As I cast my eyes to the ground I saw Anduril lying on the ground, the possibilities of the argument where boundless and very funny.

But I controlled my mirth and said, as calmly as I could, "Eldarion and Elewyn are barely ten minutes ahead, however they are protected by men numbering three score and they are all mounted."

Before I had finished my sentence Estel had sped in the direction I had pointed to. "H-hang on!" I yelled, "We need a plan, 30 men on horseback are-"

"I'll take care of that, come on!" Leana yelled at me as she too disappeared into the forest, following Estel. _She thinks she can take care of 30 men on horseback? _I thought to myself, _she surely thinks too highly of herself._

However I followed anyway, if my friends were to fight I would join them. When I got there I heard a high keening melody issuing from Leana. When the horses heard it they went berserk, kicking and bucking before cantering away through the under growth once they were free of their riders. Once all 30 horses were gone, Leana unsheathed her two knives and began attacking the remaining men, I could see Estel trying to get to the caravan, hacking through his enemies. But my attention was drawn back to Leana, she moved with such grace and speed that was impressive, even for an elf, also her fighting technique was something I had never seen before.

I was jolted back to my senses by a particularly uncouth battle cry from one of the men as he charged me. I initiated the deadly dance, my knives flashing as I search for weak points in his armour. Very soon all the enemies had been dispatched of, though it was due in most part to Leana, I could see her blue hilted knives were stained with blood, but she seemed, strangely, neither out of breath nor sweaty. Before I had time to question Leana a ball of energy hit me in the torso.

"Uncle 'Las!" screamed Eldarion in joy, "You and Ada came! And who is she?"

"That, my dear nephew is Leana."

Eldarion quickly disentangled himself from me and ran, or rather limped very quickly, to thank Leana. She knelt down to hug him before pulling out a pack of bandages and began to bandage Eldarion's leg while singing to him. I was shocked that Estel would not bandage Eldarion's leg before letting him off, then I noticed Elewyn, she had a long knife would down her arm, and she being the younger one was in a more serious condition. I was impressed at Estel's ability to keep calm and not let his love for his son blind him.

Soon we were off. Eldarion piggy backing on Estel and Elewyn on me. Leana stood behind us, for once she seemed to have lost her zeal she looked very confused and apprehensive. But I put it behind me and focused on entertaining the lively, six year old mystery. That was a mystery for later, for now at least, we were safe.

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review :) FInally thank you to, Gwador, Iccle FAiry, Elenweth Durfaer, Duilin, Arlis of Imladris, Solo-Lizard, Aduial Rana, Karathros Lehrer, One Newbie, XoxoIsabelle, and a very special thanks to RAGNELLE and HAVAIN<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Shocking isnt it, I actually updated. To all my readers, please review. I had only 2% of the people reviewing, I mean only 2%? you guys can do better, so please please review? Anyway, I present to you my, OMG-she-updated chapter.

* * *

><p>It was only six hours past noon but the small party had already stopped. With kids in mind, none of the adults wanted to tire the kids out after all their experiences.<p>

**Leana's POV**

We stopped for the day in a small clearing hidden by a mass of trees. We had plonked ourselves on the ground when Aragorn suddenly froze. "What is the matter Estel?" Legolas asked concernedly.

"It..it just occurred to me," Aragorn said shakily, "we have no blankets for the children."

Both Legolas and I froze too. How could we have forgotten them?

"It's ok Ada!" Eldarion chirped happily, "We will do without, like real rangers!"

"No you most certainly will not! Maybe we can share?"

While Aragorn and Legolas argued with the children, I turned around and grabbed a handful of leaves muttering softly I said, "Biàn chéng zhêng tóu hé bèi hé chuáng"

Soon I had two blankets, bedrolls and pillows. "Stop arguing, I have them here."

Four shocked faces stared at me as I laid down the two bedrolls complete with pillows and covers. Elewyn's face split into a wide grin as she realized she would not have to sleep on hard ground tonight. Eldarion seemed rather disgruntled and I said cheerfully, "Too bad Eldarion, maybe when you're older."

Deciding that since I had already used _it_ I might as well continue. I stuck my hand in my pack and said, "Wô yào hâo chī dè shí wù" Drawing out my hand I threw packs of food at the children then at the other adults. "Eat up!" I said smiling.

At first Eldarion seemed worried about the food, having obviously eaten cold rations before. But I knew that the food from my pack would be different, it tasted lovely along with being extremely nutritious. (A/N: If there was Mary-sue food, that would be it)

Once the children were asleep Legolas drew his knife and pointed it at me. "Explanations. Now. Leana."

I sighed, I had been expecting this. "Let's say I was once an elf, but after some...incidents I was blessed by the valar. I have been given certain powers. Why was I given them?" I said preempting the question that I knew could not be long coming, "To protect the keys, the children. Sauron wants the children to revive himself. I will explain to you later, soon one of the children will wake, I do not want them to hear. Third watch, ok? Night."

So saying I lay down and slipped into waking dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>

As soon as Leana was asleep Eldarion had woken up, running towards his ada, sobbing. "What's the matter Eldarion?" Enquired Estel worriedly. It turned out Eldarion's leg was hurting. When Estel unwrapped the bandages he was shocked to find the wound fully healed. "I swear," he said shakily, "that that wound was supposed to takes a few days or weeks not mere hours."

"Maybe you were wrong Ada?" Aragorn agreed with Eldarion, but we both knew he wasn't.

As Aragorn turned Eldarion around so he could get a better look at the back of his leg he said, "And here, I believe is the cause of all your problems."

With a quick flick he sent the bug on Eldarion's leg flying, with only a small wince on his part. I doubt even I could have done a better job. With Eldarion safely back in bed I approached Aragorn, fully intending to argue with him about taking his watch.

When I had approached Aragorn he gestured for me to be quiet. On his toes, he stealthily slid behind Leana, snaked his hand outward and snatched her pack. "What are you doing Estel?" I hissed at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn looked at me with a _duh _expression and said, "Checking out who she really is of course."

Aragorn plunged his hand into her pack. And when I say plunge, I really mean plunge. His arm went in all the way to his elbow, both of us exchanged very shocked looks. The first things Aragorn drew from his pack was food, blankets, weapons. Then he drew out a necklace. It had interwoven green metal strings and from the beautiful necklace string was a diamond etched in a beautiful oval with runes on it.

Setting the necklace aside for me to examine, Aragorn continued to rummage. While he searched around in the pack, I twisted the necklace round and around. It had the words _yû hên guì/bâo hù wô/dà wáng wô zhūn jìng nî_

I could make neither head nor tail of the mysterious language, I set aside the necklace and picked up and examined the other items Aragorn had unearthed. There was a cloak of strange material along with eight rings tied together on the same green metallic string. The eight rings were similar yet different from each other - and as I glanced around - similar to the one Leana wore.

Unable to find anything more from her pack Aragorn carefully replaced Leana's things and layer the pack on it's side, exactly where he found it.

I was woken up the next morning, it was to a painful slap on the left side of my face and a gleeful shout. "Ha!" yelled someone, obviously Leana, "There, now sleepy head is awake!"

I gritted my teeth as I forced my self into a sitting position, resisting the urge to punch the elleth standing in front of me. Obviously having predicted my movements, she jumped backward and threw a packet of food at me. I was about to chuck it back to her when I heard a child like giggle.

Crawling over to Elewyn I proceeded to tickle her until she was screaming, "Uncle 'Las, Uncle 'Las, stop! Stop!"

"Yes stop Legolas." Aragorn said amusedly.

Then the person who had been siting aside joined in the conversation too, "Uncle 'Las! Play with me too!"

And soon I was tickling to young children with great gusto as they rolled around on the floor. I was having so much fun, I didn't register Leala's cry of warning until it was too late.

"We have to go, Legolas, Aragorn! Someone's coming, in fact not someones, many people are coming!"

"How many?" Aragorn asked anxiously while starting to pack up camp.

I felt the blood in my face drain as I scanned around. "Seven score" Leana and I whispered at the same time. At our words, Aragorn too turned very white. Swinging Elewyn onto her back Leana proceeded to gesture I do the same with Eldarion, Aragorn took the packs.

We sprinted through the trees, Aragorn cutting a path for us. Out from the corner of my eye I saw Leana muttering something. I too prayed to valar and hoped for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

I cursed to myself, _how had they managed to keep themselves hidden for so long? _Should I not have sensed them. No matter, now was not a time for me to dwell on such things. "Bâo hù wó mên qîng qiú nî, ràng wó mén de jiâo xiàng chì bâng ràng wô mén fēi" I intoned softly as we ran, praying over and over again that thus would work, for a moment we seemed to be losing them. But - curse my feet - I tripped on a loose tree branch and the five of us stopped as I had to disentangle myself from vines.

It was just as I was free that the orcs came charging into the clearing. _Oh very convenient _I thought sarcastically to myself, _that we should just so happen to be on the edge of a clearing when I fell. _

It seemed that Eru was both cursing and helping us. As Legolas, Aragorn and I stood in a triangle shielding the children I prayed silently again and fingered my necklace.I had never before fought in this form, and I was worried I might revert.

As the orcs approached I heard the sound of two bow strings. Snapping out of my nervous reverie I pulled out my sling, but not before kissing both kids on their heads and then pulling out two small bracelets and clasping them in, commanding them to never take it off.

As each Orc fell to either stone or arrow more replaced it, I had by now run out of suitable ammunition on the ground and was forced to use my reserve bullets. The quivers of my companions too were almost empty. Tiding my sling to my belt I pulled out my twin swords and waited, waited for the first Orc to arrive.

Once the fowl creatures rushed us, we were no longer able to attack long range they rushed forward knocking each other over in the process. Unable to wait I dashed fo ward hacking and slicing, spinning to avoid a particularly large Orc that could have passed for an Uruk Hai. At first the fighting was slightly strenuous but not too tough. However as we tired it became harder and harder to fight, Aragorn and Legolas had both already sustained multiple injuries while I had a gash across my forehead. Feinting, I swung my sword at the Orc but dropped it downward at the last moment, allowing my fist to connect with it's jaw without seeming too obvious. Abandoning all pretences of fighting with a weapon I dropped my weapons and started fighting hand to hand.

The Orcs seemed surprised at my move and froze momentarily giving me enough time to come in with a back fist followed by a kick that sent him flying back. I grinned evilly, now that I was fighting hand to hand it would be the orcs in trouble. That would have been true if Aragorn hadn't chosen that moment to fall. Legolas, being the protective best friend he was leapt in front of his unconscious comrade and started trying to fight two battles at once, the idiot. Knowing I had to step in I joined him, killing an Orc that was right behind him.

"H-how are you doing that?" asked Legolas, "Killing with your fists and feet?"

In my mind I answered _magic, _but to him I replied, "Training."

Our conversation ended there as more orcs poured in. We were so engrossed I only just noticed Eldarion's attacker and dived to his rescue. Unfortunately that left Legolas open, he fell with a cry as a roughly cut blade forced it's way into his shoulder. _Great, _I thought to myself, _now all those who can fight are unconscious, I don't suppose the kids will notice..._

Summoning my energy, I released a blast of it in a two metre radius. I started fighting long range again, instead of using a sling. I used my powers, it felt good to be in combat again, it had been too long since I last truly fought. Perhaps it was my screams of the blasts of lights that pulled Legolas out of unconsciousness but I soon heard a gasp and Legolas stammering out my name. _Ai Eru! Ai! , no matter, _I thought to myself, _I would make an excuse later but first..._

I continued to fight until there were only ten more orcs, releasing some more energy I didn't notice when a dart hit my neck. I then sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn's POV<strong>

I woke up to a pair of hands prodding me gently, I swatted them away and gently pushed myself up. It took a while but my vision and memory finally cleared. I saw Legolas in front of me, I remembered the battle. "The kids?" I nearly screamed at Legolas.

"Gone, with Leana."

"Legolas when I was unconscious I had the strangest dream, I dreamed Leana was fighting with her fists! And the orcs actually went down, she also used blasts of light to kill them."

"I-I saw that too Estel, I had hoped it was just a dream."

Both of us grasped the significance of what we had seen. It seemed that Leana was not who she claimed to be. As I stood up ,wobbling, I stepped on something, hard. Looking down I saw two of Leana's pendants, I placed one in my pocket and gave the other to Legolas, perhaps they would help us somehow? I had no idea how right I was.

Legolas stood up and slid his arm under mine offering support. At first I refused, but when I realized I tottered like a new born babe without support, I leaned on his arm and we made our pain staking progress through the trees in search of Eldarion, Elewyn and Leana.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it, my first stage of exams are over so hopefully I can get up one more chapter. Remember to review! ;) and oh yes, hantanyel and hannon le to all my reviewers,<p>

Havain - Pwetty pwetty please with legolas on top apparently is enough to motivate me to post :)

Xoxoisabelle - Thanks for the advice!

Ellenweth durfaer - The kids didn't stay safe for long :)


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Two updates in two days! I'm on a roll! But that's mostly thanks to the wonderful Ellenweth Durfaer, or is that Ellethwen Durfaer, oops. So thanks again E.D for reviewing, it really motivated me to write. To everyone, reviews please, especially Havain?

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

When I woke up, it was to a pounding in my head and a stench to rival a decomposing body. Shaking my head slightly to clear my vision, I groped around in the semi-darkness. It was not long before my hands came into contact with the two children - no, keys - they were still unconscious. Summoning up my strength I muttered the words that would get us out of here and to safety. However as I said the words a blinding firecracker of pain exploded in my skull, grabbing my pounding head I felt my hand brush against a collar placed around my neck. I grimaced, obviously the orcs had not underestimated me.

Since I could do nothing to escape, I had to find out at least where we were, peering around the darkness I saw a small window. Carefully peeping through it, I noticed, with a start, that we were in a caravan of sorts, and heading towards...mordor. It was strange that I had not noticed the bumpy cart's movement as the orcs pushed the far horse farther than it was ever suppose to go.

I only had another five minutes of solitude before Eldarion and Elewyn were stirring once again. Thankfully, they were not injured, for I had neither power nor resources to heal them.

"L-Leana? W-Where are we?" Came Elewyn's tiny voice.

"We have been taken by orcs," upon seeing two sets of large eyes widen in fright I hurried to reassure them, "it's not that bad, I have a plan for escape."

Carefully, slowly and as silently as I could, I told Eldarion and Elewyn my plan, and exactly when to implement it. I finished not a moment too soon as the caravan stopped right after I felt the last word leave my mouth and the door was flung open. Four orcs stood outside the door, ready to meet us. Two grabbed Eldarion and Elewyn and another two grabbed me.

The three of us were buffeted to a grand circular room where we were chained and simply...left there. It had probably been a good half an hour before I heard a voice in my mind. It was sinister and pure evil, I tried to flinch away, tried to use my cramped and tied arms to ward off the presence. To my left the children were in tears sobbing as they felt the intrusion into their mind.

I could feel the evil presence's enjoyment at our obvious discomfort, after a prolonged silence he finally spoke. "Do you know why your here? Of course you do, my dear Eafth. It was you who brought about all this, isn't it?"

At his words I began to struggle with renewed vigour, "No! No! I didn't! I didn't!"

"Yes it was," the voice delighted in my horror, "it is your fault, it is, so were your sisters death, they died because your wards weren't strong enough!"

"It was not my fault. No...no..." I choked out, now unable to stop my tears from cascading freely down my face.

Apparently Sauron had grown tired of tormenting me, for he turned his full attention to the children. "You my children, or should I say keys? Are here to help me to be restored to my former glory. When the ring was destroyed I was sealed away into the deepest vaults of Arda. The only way for me to get out, is too be released."

When he paused Eldarion whimpered slightly but said as confidently as his young self would allow, "We have no keys! Only nana and ada do!"

"No, no my key. It is not a physical key that I want, it is your blood. You the heir of Isildur, the one who first took my ring. The girl, daughter Eowyn, the one who killed the witch-king. It is with the blood of the two of you that I require, with the blood, I will be free once more. But there is one issue, the blood must be voluntarily given. So what say you? Will you pass me your blood younglings?"

"Never!" Ground out Eldarion, I admired his courage, what he said must have taken a lot of bravery.

"Oh?" Said Sauron mockingly, his voice seeming to swell to a deafening level, "What about now?"

Sensing an attack on the children I dove in front of them, landing hard on my side.

"It's no use Eafth," Sauron snarled mockingly, "there is no physical torture I intend to inflict." And with that he unleashed a volley of pain into each of our minds delving deeper, deeper, deeper. Unconsciously all of us had started to scream in agony. "Do it, say it younglings! Say it now, say yes!"

Elewyn was the first one to crack, wailing she cried, "Yes! Yes, YES! Please stop."

However Sauron did not release his torture, he would not until Eldarion agreed.

"No." Eldarion whispered softly.

"What did you say?" A more intense blast of pain.

"No!"

Another.

"N-Yes! Ok, ok, just please stop!"

Eldarion had curled up into a ball pleading with Sauron, a futile attempt. Then his snake like voice spoke to me, he wanted me to draw their blood, using the needles on the table nearby, a table I had not noticed until now.

Needless to say, I refused, I would never allow Sauron to rise. But instead of the blast of pain I felt sure coming, Sauron directed his ire at the children.

"I-I will do it."

As soon as I said that, the children's screams stopped, and the room was filled with an eery quiet. Dragging my aching body to the table, I picked up the syringe and took their blood, carefully rolling it under the door as I was instructed.

After the Orc had securely stowed the precious syringe of blood we were dragged to the prison cells, all three of us were thrown into one, it was infested with lice and something had obviously recently died there, by the smell of it.

I gathered the children in what was supposed to be a comforting hug, we now had to hope that someone would intercept the vial, if not, we would all be lost. But that night, I prayed not for the good of middle-earth but for Aragorn and Legolas to hurry, to come and rescue us all.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>

We had no problems with tracking the party, it was obvious they had made no attempts to hide their tracks. With every step I took, the more aware I was of the direction we were headed. We were, by the looks of it, to go straight to Mordor. It puzzled me a great deal, I had no inkling of why Sauron would want Eldarion and Elewyn.

Two days passed with the same monotony, sleep, eat, run, run, run, run. We were greatly slowed by the two almost healed wounds that both of us had sustained.

On the second night I was visited by a disturbing dream, I saw Leana sobbing with a syringe of blood in her hands. According to a mysterious voice hard to pinpoint, that was the second dose, one more and he would be "Reborn" whoever he was. Then Leana screamed again, a mysterious glow around her before the vision disappeared.

I didn't know what the vision meant, but we were running out of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

_Legolas, Aragorn, where...where are you._ Today was the last day, one more syringe of blood was all that was required. This time, there was no 'one-ring' to use to destroy Sauron. I gathered up the children in my bruised arms - For although Sauron's torture was not physical, his orcs were, and they relished beating us till we were bled and bruised, hence my black and blue patterned arms - Today was the last day, secretly I fingered a small blade stuck in my hair, if we were unable to escape, I would have to...to...

Right on time, the filthy orcs strolled into the cage, dragging us up by our arms and pulled us to the same room. The dreaded evil presence seemed to be heavier and more solid somehow. _They are not coming, _Sauron hissed at me, _you have failed, failed your sisters, failed middle-earth._

I tried to ignore him but my feelings seemed to be manipulated by him, but the worst blow was yet to come. _Failed, failed your mother, you shouldn't even have been bor-_

_No! _I tried to convince myself that it was true, it wasn't my fault and yet. After days of emotional torture, you would think I would be strong enough to resist, but I wasn't. That meant I was weak, or they were true.

I tried to move my hand up to my head, tried to end it all, for the good of middle-earth. But Sauron easily sensed my intent and forced my arms to my side. _Now, now, my Ireath, I need you alive... Now, the blood._

_No. _I growled at him

_What? _

_I won't_

_You apparently haven't learnt your lesson._

A blast of pain that seemed to pull my insides out. Another, that wiped all thought from my mind. And another, the one that made me want to die. I summoned up the last of my strength and flung my consciousness outward. I sensed Sauron's mind, Elewyn's teary mind, Eldarion's fearful one. And a few hundred of orcs, and Legolas and Aragorn. Smiling slightly to myself, I sighed in relief. Then I realized what I had to do. Gritting my teeth, I projected a image of Aragorn and Legolas to Sauron. There was only one thing I changed, they had a whole army with them.

Almost instantly I felt the full weight of Sauron's consciousness digging into mine, desperately searching for the truth. He wasn't strong enough to to fight the army, not yet. The strength of his will almost bowled me over but I strengthened my resolve and forced the lie I had conjured to the forefront of my mind. The pain of my efforts was almost too much, dimly I registered Sauron sending the orcs in the direction where I had showed him. The opposite direction from where Aragorn and Legolas really were.

Taking advantage of his inattentiveness I yelled at the children, "Run!" I screamed, "Run! Run! Go!"

At an instant the three of us were off running, thankfully our feet weren't chained. As we ran I siphoned a bit of strength into each child, a small enough amount such that it did not cause me too much pain. Silently, I thanked Eru as we ran through the relatively deserted courtyard, thank goodness the orcs had left so quickly. Correction, most of the orcs. Ahead of us was another hundred orcs. Normally I wouldn't even blink, but now there was a good chance I would live to see the new dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Legolas' POV<strong>

Now I could see a pair of great gates, strange, I had never seen this building before, though the dark presence I felt was more than enough to confirm Sauron's presence. However I had no time to dwell on it. I heard a voice that sounded similar to Leana's

_Hurry, please_

It whispered. I could see a very fuzzy image of her and the children fending off a large group of orcs, she had evidently managed to procure an axe and was swinging it wildly around. Apparently Aragorn had felt it too for he dashed forward speeding toward the gate.

Once we had reached the gates we were briefly intercepted by a pair of orcs, but I quickly took them down with my bow. As we continued our mad sprint, I began to hear screams and grunts and as I rounded into the courtyard I blanched as my ears, eyes and nose were suddenly assaulted by a myriad of sound, smell and sight. Elewyn and Eldarion were writhing on the floor in pain, Leana too had her face scrunched up in pain, however she fought desperately, though skillfully.

Soon Aragorn and I had joined in the fight. It was soon evident we would loose, by that time the five of us had bunched together trying to edge our way back to the gates. It was mostly in vain however, more orcs seemed to be pouring into the courtyard as I cut another one down. Suddenly I heard a very distinct word in a different language, "Huô"

Instantly a wall of fire blasted the orcs away, taking the opportunity the five of us began a reckless sprint to the gate. However Leana ran slowly stumbling many times, she seamed unnaturally exhausted. We were almost at the gate, but it was already clogged by an incredible number of orcs, Aragorn and I instinctively slowed down and readied for battle but Leana ran ahead grabbing our free arms, the one that was not holding one of the children. "Keep running," she panted, "I'll hold them off,"

And she did, orcs flew away from us, but her tactic cost her dearly, she tried to run after us, but she couldn't. "L-Legolas, please, help me."

"Mellon?" I asked Aragorn

"I would but the children..."

There was no time left deliberate, the orcs were closing in, and so we ran, trying to make full use of the distraction Leana had given us. I tried to cast an apologetic look at Leana but she was screaming as she fought off more orcs, I vaguely caught out Aragorn's and my name as well as words like _'help'_ and '_please'_, but I also heard snatches of a language I didn't understand.

Somehow, none of the orcs intercepted us as we ran, they all seemed to pass by us, I had no explanation for this, furthermore, I was too distracted to even try. With every Orc we passed Leana screamed louder, with every scream, the children wailed too. Over the cacophony of wails, grunts and screams I could dimly hear Elewyn and Eldarion screaming, "Ada! Uncle Legolas! N-no, what are we doing, we must go back to Leana!"

"No, no," I heard Aragorn say softly, "We will go back later, not now, not yet,"

"AAADAAAA!" I heard Eldarion screaming, "We must go back!"

In the back of my mind I registered that Aragorn was trying to calm Eldarion. Thankfully Elewyn still seemed to stunned to move, deftly, I switched her from my left hand to my back, leaving me with my hands free to deal with the oncoming orcs.

But I didn't need to, simultaneously the children screamed two different words.

"Shí!"

"Fēi!"

I felt myself being thrown forward as the orcs around us were swallowed by the earth. When I landed, we were deep in the forest, far away from the orcs. I turned to face Aragorn, my expression of shock mirroring his.

"Was that Leana?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, Uncle Legolas, Leana taught us what to say and then what would happen, she said that if we were t-to escape s-she would tr-try to help us, but just in case we should know how to de-defend our-ourselves!" Eldarion started to tear up at the end.

"B-but how does it work?" Asked a stunned Aragorn.

"Leana said that these pendants thingys would keep us safe and said that as long as we were wearing these we would be safe, that we could use the spell-things and orcs would not see us." Continued Elewyn.

What was Leana?

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed the ending, I couldn't think of a satisfactory way to end, Reviews please! Any questions, just PM me! Oh yah, the link to the website I created for my stories is on my profile. However it isn't fully ready yet, so you may want to check it out once I post my next chapter. It will contain a bit more info about my and some pictures of them, if I can get any :)<p>

P.S This is the longest chapter so far :) Yay! Almost 3000 words! Which isn't actually a lot...


	8. Chapter 8

**Super short chapter, sorry :( But I didn't get many reviews and my muse sorta died. (Yes she is addicted to the inspiration my reviewers give me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

I hated them, with every fibre of my body, with every ounce of my strength. If I could see them again, I would rip them apart. Although it was not likely that I would see them again.

After I used my powers to help those ungrateful bastards I was unable to keep up with their pace, I tried calling for help, but they just left me, I remember all too well my agony as I fought to keep myself from being recaptured.

At first, I had believed they would come back for me, I believed that once they hid the children one of them would come back, so I left the connection between the pendants open. With every step they took, their pendants shielded them from the eyes of the orcs. With every pair of eyes they were hidden from, more strength was sapped from me, the final straw was when both children used the spells I had given them, it drained me so much I was unable to keep fighting, hence my capture.

That was half a year ago. I was still stuck in this hell-hole. By now, I had long since severed the connection between pendants, siphoning off only a little of my powers so that I could track down the pendants if I ever got the chance. Once I tried to talk to Aragorn and Legolas through the pendants, tried to ask for help, but they were too busy with their children to be bothered with me.

The pain of betrayal cut deep, I felt it would hurt less if the entire weight of Arda were placed on my shoulders. Every week now I would be submitted to the torture of Sauron where he plumed the depths of my mind, searching for a way to regain power, whilst steadily removing me from the outside world.

Everyday the orcs came to my cell for no other purpose than to torture me. I know longer recognized myself. My once tan skin would be pale if not for the lacerations and bruises decorating it. I healed fast, but that just gave an excuse for the orcs to deal more range on me. My restraint too was strong, but it was cracking, along with my will power and sanity, if I was subjected to this any longer I would go insane.

Somewhere in the distance I heard the ominous clatter and bang of clumsy footsteps that were rapidly approaching me, the orcs had arrived. To my surprise there was only one, very foolish Orc. "Heh!" it snarled as a manner of greeting, "All ma buddies up there say you are a tough nut to crack, let's see bout that eh?" And he raised his whip and brought it down on my arms and legs, making them almost impossible to move. At first I was confused as to why he was not whipping me on my tender back, and then it came to me, he wanted to make sure I didn't run away._ Not that there's much of a chance with this around my neck, _I thought bitterly to myself.

Then the stupid Orc did the unthinkable, he pulled out a key and undid the collar around my neck, it felt good to be free again, in an instant I felt my old power return to me. "Idiot!" I spat at him.

"I don't think so, with your full powers I can still beat you and then I will be the top rank."

_Ah, so this is about power, _I thought to myself, _well I can easily overpower this power hungry brute._

So thinking I waited till just before the whip touched my skin did I burst out of my disguise and into my true form. My long strands of hair floated around my head and I felt energy radiate off my golden body as I easily repelled the whip. (A/N For a picture, imagine something like an annodite from Ben 10, just gold not pink,)

"Hey boys! We got a wild one 'ere!" Yelled the Orc, his tiny brain not comprehending the fact that he should be scared.

I cursed to myself, now every Orc within hearing range would be running here to have fun with me. The only sensible plan would be to withdraw into my old form, I didn't need Sauron to know of his servants mistake yet.

I rapidly resumed my elven form throwing the suppressing collar onto my neck. Just as the first of the orcs came dashing into the cell. As he entered I widened my eyes and hung my head, trying to look submissive.

"You calk this 'un wild Urgluk? You must be loosing your touch!" It snorted.

"B-but I swear she was glowing gold..."

"You drank too much if you ask me Urgluk," Said another, "Go back to your den to sleep it off."

I sighed in relief as all the orcs left, securely locking the door behind them. None of them noticed the key that I had hidden in my hand. The key was the very one that could be used to open the collar around my neck. It fell open with a slight click and I quickly hid the key in my boot before focusing on regenerating and healing.

Once that was done, I placed my hands on the lock and focused. It was an easy lock, simple to pick if you had the right equipment, but there was an evil that radiated, an evil that said _don't try to escape or else. _I had a distinct feeling that if I fed even a small part of my energy to the bars in an attempt to unlock it, Sauron would know.

My previous feelings of elation left me completely, I was at my full powers and there was still no way out. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I had barely enough time to recreate my elven form before one of the orcs came. _Again? _I thought. But evidently he was not here to torture me, for he held no whip, in his hand was a long chain and he fastened that to my neck before bodily dragging me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn's POV<strong>

We escaped from Mordor five months ago. In the first few weeks of our return, the children were inconsolable, constantly crying. However the pendant from Leana seemed to bring them solace, until it stopped glowing. At first I was glad the fact that the pendants had stopped working for every night until that day I had had disturbing dreams. The children however, cried worse than ever, it took a full month before we could calm them down.

Now, I felt a familiar weight tugging at my conscience. Leana, we had left her there. The darkness of Mordor had probably already killed the elf, but I couldn't leave her there, she might still be alive...

"Estel, meleth-nin, did you hear me?" Arwen asked, jerking me out of my reverie.

"Huh- uh, no, what did you say vanimelda?"

"Estel, why have you not gone looking for her?"

"F-find who?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"Don't play that with me Estel, Leana, you should go rescue her. Don't give me the 'she's already escaped rubbish'"

"I have a kingdom to run," I tried again to dissuade her, it wasn't that I didn't want to save Leana. I just wasn't willing to leave my family yet

"Then send Faramir and Legolas along with some of your guard,"

"Why-"

"Estel love, have you actually asked Eldarion what happened when they were captured? Asked and got an answer?" Of course not, Eldarion would tell me nothing. I shook my head to signify no, "Well, I heard him talking in his sleep, and Leana is not an elf, she's an Ireath."

That news came as a huge shock, yet it made sense, "But why would she bother with us? And shouldn't she have already escaped?" I said, unknowingly voicing my thoughts.

"From what you described, something was suppressing her powers, and this is Sauron, I doubt that even Leana in her weakened state could escape,"

Well that settled it, if Leana really was the last surviving Ireath, the Eafth we had to save her. I told Faramir and Legolas and together we hatched a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

As I was dragged out of the cell I was told by the filthy Orc that I was to be a servant for a week or so. Haradrim escorts were here to negotiate prices of their service and I was to serve all fifty of them.

Just before we entered the dining hall the Orc cuffed me on the back of my head to ensure that I looked down. Before parading me into the great dining hall, "My master welcomes you," It said, utterly failing in it's attempt to be friendly, "This elf will be your servant for the duration of stay."

I thought I saw dismay flash through one of the Haradrim men's eyes before he quickly covered it again, he was probably disappointed there was only one of me to share between so many of them.

Well, I was not going to be a submissive damsel in distress, when one of the men called for wine, I poured some into his glass and then 'tripped' spilling it all over his clothes. I was inwardly celebrating when I felt my collar jerked back sharply, nearly suffocating me. "Properly she-elf," Snarled the Orc, "or else,"

Beside me I felt the man imperceptibly stiffen, I shot the man a gaze of loathing before apologizing and wiping his clothes with a napkin, which only served to smudge the wine across his tunic.

The rest of the days were spent with me being as defiant as possible while spending the nights healing as many of my cuts as I could without seeming suspicious.

Finally the last day of their stay arrived. To my surprise I was brought to the courtyard, I had never been allowed so close to the gate, after my attempted escape. And then something even stranger happened, the Orc passed my chain to one of the men. What was happening?

"Remember," The Orc snarled at the men, "Fifty thousand men for mining permission and the elf, always keep the collar on her,"

They were selling me to the men! This was the chance I needed, I couldn't escape with Sauron's spirit so close, but farther away, it would be simple to unlock the collar and escape.

That day we made great progress, and by the end of the day I was weary from running behind the we stopped for camp a pale Haradrim man approached me with a knife in his hand. Instinctively, I shifted into a defensive crouch, multiple methods of disabling the attacker running through my mind. Unexpectedly he brought the knife down on the rusty chain used to hold me. "My lady," He said softly, "relax, you are safe now."

"Legolas, what?" I managed to splutter out, and then I felt unfamiliar ecstasy rush through my body, "You came for me!"

Legolas cracked a smile at my obvious exuberance and said, "Now my lady, let's focus on getting this collar off you,"

"Oh, I've got that covered," I pulled out the key from my boot and unlocked the fowl contraption.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at that, "Impressive," He commented.

I spent the next hour incredibly overly happy as I ran among the trees and ate my first proper meal in a while. As we bedded down for the night I heard Faramir whisper something to Legolas, "The Eafth is more rambunctious than I would have imagined,"

At his words I froze.

* * *

><p>Sorry to my friend Havain, I said I would post by yesterday, but the treacherous homework monster reared it's head and I was stuck captive for a while. I am not actually completely satisfied with this chapter but I can't figure out what is wrong, comments or suggestion please?<p>

Thank you to Havain, who is my only reviewer :( to everyone else reading, reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Legolas' POV**

Leana's attitude the next day puzzled me. Before we bedded down for the night she had been utterly joyous, today she was surly and snapping at everyone. When Faramir offered her some of the dried rations she pointedly refused him and instead started eating food she had conjure out of nowhere.

When we set off I offered her a horse but instead of a nod of acceptance or a polite decline she promptly slapped me in the face and proceeded to run behind us, easily keeping up. I could not fathom the sudden change in Eafth's behavior, she never seemed to flaunt her powers before.

When night finally came, I was grateful, the whole day was spent with Eafth throwing spiteful words at anyone who approached her. As we once again set up campsite I approached Faramir, we needed to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Leana's POV<strong>

It all made sense why they had rescued me now. They knew, or perhaps guessed, who I truly was, that's why they kept calling me 'my lady'. The day proceeding my discovery I tried to avoid all of them as much as possible. I was tempted to resume my original form, but I decided to remain elven, at least for a while.

We had finally set up camp when Legolas and Faramir approached me. "My lady, is something wrong?" Enquired Faramir.

I tried to keep my head held up as high as I could and said, "No, of course not, why would you think so?"

Legolas seemed to think for a minute then he said, "Leana, something is obviously wrong, tell us now."

The use of my old alias, seemed to break some kind of dam in me. Standing up I screamed for the whole camp to here, "I thought you rescued me because I was your friend, heck I would have been happier if you rescued me out of guilt rather than rescuing me because of who I am. If I wasn't an Ireath would you have rescued me? Would you?"

With every word I felt my self restraint slip as I slowly shed my elven form and transformed into my true form of power. After I finished my tirade and looked straight into Legolas and Faramir's eyes, "Would you have?" I asked softly, regaining my composure. Both heads nodded 'yes', both sets of eyes said 'no'.

At their unwitting admission I felt something inside me snap, no, something inside me exploded into a million pieces. With a wave of my hand, I slammed each man into the surrounding trees, enjoying the sickening crack before I scrambled up one myself and slipped into restfulness.

The next morning when I woke I was briefly disoriented, until I saw the blood on the trunks of trees, until I heard the moans of the wounded, the reassuring whispers of the healers. That brought me sharply back to unwelcome reality, I remembered the horrible things I ha done and...and I had taken pleasure from it.

Jumping clear off the tree I ran over to the men intending to apologize, but as soon as they saw me, they began to retreat, backing away as fast as they could. "P-please," I felt myself choke out, "I mean no harm, I-I'm sorry,"

To emphasize my point, I tried to step forward to try to heal one of the injured men. But he gave a loud cry of alarm and screamed, "Go away!" before realizing what he said and clamping his mouth shut.

* * *

><p><em>(AN Here I got lazy and skipped to the whole 'we're back in Gondor' part)_

* * *

><p>The rest of the journey was spent in similar awkwardness, it was a relief when we finally reached Gondor. To be honest, I would have just left them and gone home, if not for the fact that the children were in Gondor, along with four pendants.<p>

When we reached Gondor, many of the people were standing along the path to the top level, thanking me on saving the royal children and praising the valor that I had returned. I smiled at each of them, trying to look genuinely pleased. When we finally reached Aragorn, I was rather tired of smiling and waving, I swept my deepest courtesy and said, "Your highness,"

"You bow to no one my lady," Said Aragorn as he pulled me up. I smiled frostily at his words and I think he recoiled slightly but my attention was immediately diverted as two small children bowled me over and I landed on the floor laughing.

"Leana! You are safe! You came back!" Cried a delighted Eldarion and Elewyn, slowly as disentangled myself and stood up smiling.

"Yes I am, but I have to go soon," and then I added at the sight of the children's dismay, "but I will be back soon." then I caught one of my pendants I just spotted dangling around Elewyn's wrist, "Just wear these and I will find you."

It took me more than quite a few days to get everyone to treat me as Leana again, but eventually I managed to and well, I eventually forgave the royal family, as they still seemed to like me just as well as Leana.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

A/N Special thanks to elenweth durfaer, and of course Havain. I am so sorry for the incredibly lame and short ending, I just felt that the whole Ireath spark was dying and this was the best I could conjure up. So sorry.

On a happier note I finally finished my first multi chapter story :D *woooo!* And I think the longest fan fiction story I have written, posted or not, ever.

Finally, the language Leana was using is 华文 or simplified Chinese.

Second finally, thanks to all those who supported me, perhaps one day I will change this incredibly terrible ending, but for now...


End file.
